The Streets Will Burn
by Absent-Minded-Professor07
Summary: High school, whatever animal, is ruff. It always has been. But with the murder of members of the local government, the town of Westeros is thrown into chaos. Students start demanding rights and the seats of power burned. The homeless start to scream with new found voices and gangs fight in the street. Villains are made and heroes will fall, with no hope of redemption. Modern AU
1. Jesus of Suburbia- Green Day

**Guess what guys, Don't own it! **

**Chapter 1:**

**Dany POV:**

The first thing I felt this morning was my brother's, Viserys, boot in my side.

"Go away," I mumbled from my spot on the floor, but that only made him kick harder.

"Wake up you little slut, I haven't got all day." The high- pitched voiced squealed. He bent down and pulled me up by my hair. I clamped my teeth together to keep from crying out.

After holding me like that for a few moments he dropped me, an stalked to the other side of the one room apartment.

I finally got up from where I was sleeping, (we couldn't afford mattresses.) and walked over to the garbage bag where my brothers and I's clothes are stored. I reached in and pulled out a ratty pair of jeans, my blue shirt with a dragon on the front and a sweatshirt with a hole bigger than texas at the elbow.

After running a brush through my hair and pulling on sneakers that were more duck tape then shoe I walked over to where my brother was.

Viserys cupped his hand under my chin and forced me too look at him. "Now sister, new school, new start. Make your brother proud, yes?" He pinched my cheek and gave me one of his sick smiles. I nod, trying to make him happy. He loved me when he was happy.

GAMEOFTHRONES

The walk to school is always a long one, no matter the distance. Westeros high was located in the richer part of town and taught the kids of the rich and powerful families in the area. I could already hear the taunts in my head. They'll make fun of my unwashed clothes and my home- cut hair, the Stop and Shop bag that served as a backpack. As the town turned from slum to suburbia my heart grew heavier. Mothers were walking their children to school and fathers were standing by their sons. I brushed the tears harshly away.

The school was new. It had a turf field and an auditorium. Smart boards were in every classroom and they had enough money for sports. The halls were spotless and they didn't need metal detectors at the door or a security guard asking you questions.

The front office was furnished with new computers and soft chairs and three smiling secretaries.

"Take a seat dear, the principle will be with you shortly."

After about twenty minutes a blond, stern looking woman came in. She stared at me with piercing green eyes. He gold hair fell in ringlets around her shoulders and high heels added to her already ridiculous hight. She stopped in front of me, eyes narrowing as she took me in.

"You must be Daenerys. I'm principle Lannister. Come this way." She turned, not even checking to see if I was with her.

Principle Lannister's office was neat and orderly. She gestured to one of the hard, wooden chairs in front of the desk.

"So, Daenerys," She gave me a mock smile, "Your transcripts look pretty good. An A student very nice. Bilingual. What other language do you speak dear?"

"Arabic."

"Arabic," she repeated. "Very nice. I also see your signed up for the free lunch and health care programs."

"Yes ma'am." My cheeks burned red as I said it.

"Now listen to me." Her voice grew serious. "I will have no trouble in this school. You are very lucky you have the chance at such a nice education as this one. I am opposed to the scholarship program at this school, the board made me take you on. But I have the power to get rid of you. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Viserys made me take the scholarship, I didn't want it. I was perfectly content at my old school, where the school gave us uniforms and school supplies, and every one got free lunch.

"Good. Along with you now. Classes start soon."

I got up and gave her a nod of thanks, rushing to get out of there. I could feel her cold, green eyes piercing my back.

GAMEOFTHRONES

The first half of the day was awful. Taunts were thrown my way and kids spat on me in the halls. Books were knocked out of my hand and a group of boys ripped my plastic bag so I had to tape it back together.

I dreaded lunch the most. Half the school would be in the same room as me, free to do whatever.

I contemplated skipping, thinking it would be the easiest. I could go to the library or one of the many fields and hide. I could roll up in a little ball so no one could ever find me. Not the other students, nor the principle, not even my brother.

But I was too hungry, and the concept of food was too strong to ignore. Viserys was strong enough to work, but he chose not too. That means we weren't qualified for welfare. He also wasn't looking for a job, and couldn't collect unemployment. We mainly got our food from Viserys's partner, Mr. Illyrio, he would bring us something. However, when it was really bad, I would look in the dumpsters behind restaurants. When they were empty, I would steal. Its not something I'm proud of. I would never tell Viserys about this though, he would hit me and say I bring shame on our family. No real Targaryan dumpster dives.

As I got in line for lunch, I was trying to figure out what the best course of action would be. The free lunch program allowed me a main dish, two sides, and a drink. I grabbed a chicken salad sandwich, a bag of goldfish, and an apple. For a drink I grabbed milk, we never have milk.

I found a seat in the corner of the cafeteria. The first thing I did was pack the apple and goldfish away. I would eat those tonight.

"So, does it taste better free? Or does it still taste like dog shit?" A sneering blond boy said. He and his posy laughed. From what I heard it was Joffrey Baratheon, the most popular boy in school.

I pulled a book out of my bag, and acted like I didn't hear him.

"Oh, acting like you didn't hear me? Or are you as stupid as you are poor. You might as well be fucking destitute."

He looked proud of himself, for using such a big word.

"Joffrey, you little shit. Leave the poor girl alone." A girl no taller than five foot said. Her hair looked like it was cut with a safety scissors and she spiked the ends. Her ears had several piercing and her jeans were ripped and tucked into doc martin boots. She was waring a black shirt with the Anarchy symbol on the front and a sleeveless army jacket. She looked like, well, a punk.

"What's it to you Stark?"

"I'm tired of listening to your pig ass mouth move. Go hide behind your mothers skirts." The punk said.

"Oh, so scary." Joffrey shot back. He looked like he was going to do something else, but decided against it, giving the punk one last glare as he stalked away.

The punk sat down opposite me and held out a hand. "I'm Arya. Arya Stark. But you can just call me Arry. Mind if I sit here?"

I shook my head no, intrigued by the girl who was able to scare away Joffrey Baratheon.

"Don't worry about him. He's all talk. Got a brain about the size of a needles eye." The punk Arya said. She reached into her army surplus bag and pulled out lunch box. "So, where you from?"

I hesitated, did I really want to tell this potential friend I lived in a ghetto? She must know I don't have money, I mean look at me, I'm a reck. "I'm from the town over."

"Oh yeah, I have a friend who lives right on the border, still Westeros though. Names Gendrey, know him?" The girl asked.

The name didn't ring a bell. I shook my head no.

"Hotpie maybe? Never mind, you don't want to know him." She gave me a devilish smile, more to herself I think.

She looked down of my lack of food and offered up some of her cookies. "Want some?"

"No thanks." I didn't want pity.

"Arya, who's the newbie?" A tall raven haired boy inquired. He was all muscle, like a bull. His horned rimmed glasses brought out the green in his eyes. On his head was a red and black knitted skull cap.

"Dany, this is Gendrey. Gendrey, Dany." Arya leaned in close to me and whispered not to quietly, "And yes, he did knit the hat himself. Quite proud."

"Shut up Arya. Knitting is quite relaxing." Tuff guy Gendrey shot back. "Have you seen Hotpie?"

"Most likely in the lab kitchen."

"Kid does love his breads," Gendrey said to me.

I wanted to be able to talk to these two more, but I had no idea what to say. They were misfits, that was easy enough to spot. Both kids seemed to be in tuned with one another, completing one another sentences. It was scary and fascinating.

Lunch went by in a blur of different conversations, they asked and I answered. Sometimes they would go off on tangents but I was always included. People from the other tables gave us strange looks, but didn't say anything.

Lunch was over too soon and we all had to go our separate ways. I didn't want to leave my new found friends, I was scared of what would happen without them.

In class, one of the girls who made fun of me earlier approached. I held my breath, not wanting to deal with her.

"Your friends with Arya Stark and all them?"

The question knocked me off guard. I didn't know how to answer, but I knew I had too. She was obviously waiting for one.

When the words came out of my mouth, the sound sure and proud, alien to me. "Yeah, I am." I told her, looking her straight in the eyes.

She nodded, and went back to her seat.

No one gave me anymore trouble for the rest of the day.

**So, you guys like it? The idea has been floating around in the ye old noggin for a while, so I acted on it. Hope it wasn't a total disaster, but if it was, hey, its the internet right? R+R PLEASE!**

**(Also if Dany seemed out of character, this is supposed to be Dany before she went all kick- ass feminist power.)**

**-The Professor**


	2. American Idiot- Green Day

**Still don't own it...**

**CHAPTER 2**

**ARYA POV:**

"Again, Arya child!"

I swung the staff again, my gi sticking to my body. My bare feet moved swiftly across the mat. I twirled the staff again, striking the heavy bag. I was on hour two of practice, with another hour and a half to go. I have been practicing Karate and Bo Staff fighting, especially Yin Shou Gun for about a year and a half now. I now competed at a national level and have won several class titles. I was a red belt; I only had brown to go before black. I practice for three and a half hours everyday. The only day I didn't practice was Saturday, the Sabbath, and my family spent the day in Temple.

"Arya, child!" Syrio came over and put his hands on my shoulders. "You must not see the bag as a bag, it is the face of the people who have done you wrong. It is your frustration."

It may be weird hearing a sansei preaching violence. Yes, we tried the peace thing, but that wasn't working for me. Sure I meditated, like any student of martial arts must. I learned my values and my disciplines, but _nothing _drove me like hatred.

I picked up my Bo staff, and suddenly the bag was no longer a bag. It was the pig Joffrey Baratheon. He was sneering, making fun of my illegitimate brother Jon, and my wheelchair bound brother Bran. He was looking at Sansa's ass and making fun of my older brother Robb's _Kippah_, that he wore no matter the day.

I spun the staff, and nailed that son of a bitch in the head.

Syrio looked at me, his eyes narrowing. "Arya child had a tough day at school, no?"

I leaned on the staff, suddenly tired. I looked at my bare, sweating feet, breathing heavily.

Syrio cupped his hand under my chin and forced me too look at him. "Arya child. When you're in a match, and your down and feel like you can't get up, your opponent is standing over you, fist raised, ready to finish the fight, to walk away victorious and you defeated, what do we say?"

"Not today."

"Not today." He gave me an austere look, holding my gaze, to see if I would break.

That was the one test I never failed. I never brake.

"Put staff away now Arya child." Syria commanded.

I placed the staff in my bag and stood at attention in the center of the room. He stood in front of me and bowed. I bowed to him and got in position.

He struck first, but I blocked it. He hit me and punched me, but I took it, striking back at him. I ducked and parried and defended myself. Syrio and I never used padding. Padding protected you, made you weak. In a real fight, you would not be wearing a nice foam helmet. Anyway, every bruise was a lesson, and every lesson made you better.

GAMEOFTHRONES

I smelt dinner cooking as I walked through the door. Chicken and potatoes most likely.

"Arya! You smell like you were grappling pigs. You have ten minutes to shower!" Osha yelled from the kitchen, never taking her eyes off the potatoes. Osha was my brother Brans helper. She helps him change and go up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am." I yelled back as I attempted to walk up my stairs, however, after a work out like that, someone will most likely have to carry me.

As if hearing my prayers, my husky, Nymeria padded up besides me. I gave her a scratch behind the ears. "You going to help me climb these?"

"Nine minutes Arya!"

"Alright," I said to the dog. "Lets go." With lots of pain and muscle, I was able to walk up the stairs and into a cold shower. I always took my showers cold.

After getting ready, I walked down the stairs to join my family for dinner. My father and mother were at the head of the large table, my father looking professional in his suit and, like all my brothers, his _Kaippah_, with _Tzitzit _showing from underneath his shirt. My eldest brother Robb sat besides him and across from him Sansa. Next to Robb was Bran, sitting in his wheelchair, and next to him, Rickon and next to him was Jon. After Jon was Theon Greyjoy, my fathers foster child. His dad was arrested for selling drugs. My father took Theon. I don't know what happened to the girl. I took my place in between Sansa and Osha.

I bowed my head as my father lead us in prayer. He thanked God for his family and food, and spoke of guiding us through the next few months, what could be happing that we would need guiding for, I had no clue.

"So, Arya, how was your lessons today?" My father asked between bites of potatoes

"Good. Really got into the bo staff today." I answered.

He gave me his little smile of approval. It was his idea that I start practicing to begin with.

"Well, I would hope. The only thing she does Ned is swing that stick and pushups." My mother Catlyen said.

"No its not." I spoke up. "I have friends, and I go to youth group!"

"Yes, that." Mother said quickly, as if trying to forget I was in the temples youth group. She does that. She was raised a Catholic and will die a catholic. Sure, she stands by my father at Temple, but the only one of her children that followed her was Sansa. When Robb started growing a beard and wearing more conservative clothing, she walked around looking like she was going to cry.

My father sensed her discomfort, he always did when we talked about those things.

"So, Jon, I have wonderful news."

Jon looked up from the end of the table at father, a look of curiosity on his face. He rarely spoke during dinner. "Yes father?"

"That school you applied for, BlackWall academy? The one where your uncle Benjen works? You got in!" He said, a wide smile across his face.

Jon didn't know whether to be excited, shocked, sad, or all three. Robb stood up and kissed his brother on the cheek. "Thats wonderful Jon! You should be so proud of yourself!" Robb pulled Jon out of his seat and embraced him. Theon was standing respectively behind, muttering his congratulations.

BlackWall was a boarding school about five hours by car away. It was three huge stone buildings and over looked out over what seemed like a never ending forest. It was nicknamed "The Wall" because it rested on the state boarder, and a giant wall was built so kids who went to the school wouldn't hop the state boarder.

"But its a boarding school. When will we see Jon?" I asked, fear creeping into my voice. Jon was my favorite brother.

"Don't worry, we'll see him. He will be home for the holidays." Father clarified. "Jon, I'll take you to get your uniform and supplies tomorrow. You leave after New years."

Father didn't mean the New Years in December, he meant the one in two days.

"Thank you father. I can't believe I got in." Jon said, trying his best to not seem nervous at the prospect of going to a fancy boarding school, away from his family.

The rest of dinner passed in a confusing blur or congrats and good lucks. I kept my mouth shut, trying to not seem upset.

After dinner I went to my room and sat on my bed, trying to imagine life without Jon. It made me feel empty, like a part of me was going away.

I sat like that for a long while, trying to make sense of things.

**CHAPTER TWO! So what do you think about me making the Starks Jewish? Religion plays a huge part in the books, and I wanted to add it to my story. They're not supposed to be Orthodox, that would have just made the story to confusing. They are most likely leaning towards the Conservative side. They are supposed to be extremely devoted to their religion, just like the books. (I'm sorry, I'm not Jewish, but I have Jewish friends so I hope how I described them wasn't laughable, or worse, offensive. I also want to study anthropology in collage so, I hope I wont end up sucking at my Job.) So yeah, R+R! **

**(Also, if you know anything about Judaism or are Jewish yourself, leave me a message in the comments section. I want to write the Starks as accurately as possible.) **

**-The Professor**


	3. Prayer of the Refugee- Rise Against

**DON'T OWN IT, BUT ITS ON THE TOP OF MY BIRTHDAY LIST.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**DANY POV:**

I loved my new friends. Arya was crazy, but compassionate. She knew everything you needed to know, how to pick locks, start a car engine with a screwdriver, and could change any item into a weapon. She was teaching me to fight.

Gendrey was serious on the outside but a jokester on the inside. He played pranks on us, but intimidated those who threatened to hurt his group. He had a boyish smile, and wanted to please his friends. He even gave me a scarf he made, even though I was only part of the group for a few days.

Hotpie was something else. He seemed weak and soft, but in reality was as tuff as nails. He put up with the other two, and that was saying something.

They were friends, real friends. When they gave me school supplies and a backpack, it wasn't out of pity, it was out of friendship. No one bothered me, not even the teachers, because I was protected. I had a tough knitter, hard baker, and a small, but deadly, wolf at my side. Even the principle was leaving me alone, but I don't think that had anything to do with my small army.

Tyrion Lannister was the english teacher. He was a dwarf, not over four foot five. He had two mismatched eyes and a mop of yellow hair, he was ugly, that was for sure, but no one was as quick witted as he was. Lannister always wore the best suits and was never without his buff assistant teacher, Bronn.

Lannister was the principles brother. He was unmarried, and took no interest in becoming so.

Maybe it was because I was the scholarship kid, but he talked to me like I was smarter than the rest of his students. Mr. Lannister spoke to me like a college graduate, asked my input on things I never heard of before and called me to his office after class to debate current social issues.

I was loving it. He didn't treat me like I was stupid because I had no money, or was on free lunch. When I got something wrong, he told me why and explained it. He did not scoff and call me stupid.

Unfortunately, however, he was extremely intuitive.

I did a pretty good job hiding my brothers anger from the rest of the world; sure my friends noticed something here and there, but I always brushed it off. Mr. Lannister was harder to fool. Sometimes I felt like he had x- ray vision, and was looking at my bruised torso and neck through my shirt.

Today was no different. I came into school stiff, avoiding my friends. I spent the night underneath a bridge, and would most likely spend tonight there as well.

Having friends and going to a good school gave me confidence, and confidence gave me a mouth.

After a whole week without any food besides my free lunch, the effects were showing. My skin started to stretch over my bones and I felt tired constantly. When I was able to pass waste, it was watery and unhealthy looking. It was only a matter of days before my stomach swelled,

I have had enough. I called my brother a useless asshole, telling him to get off his ass and get a job. I hurled insults at him. I told him off for the fact he wouldn't let me get a job. (Working was below a Targaryan. But I guess starving to death wasn't.) I even slapped him. Thats when he pulled out his belt.

He's only beat me with it a few times, and almost two and half years has passed since he last used it. However, this was the worst. It got to the point that my head started to spin and my eyes started to close. He hit my on my back, my waist, my neck, and my legs. Viserys even got me in the face a few times. I fought him, but that only made it worse.

Then he pulled me by the hair and threw me out the door, screaming at me to get out. Neighbors looked out their doors, none coming to my aid.

I had to crawl down the stairs and out the door. I stumbled blindly to the bridge, curling up below it and pulling my thin sweater around me for warmth. I blacked out almost immediately and woke up at five thirty that morning, my face covered in my own blood.

For the first time, the teacher didn't call on me, he let me stare out the window and not pay attention. I though I was safe until he called me too him.

"Dany, can you spare a moment?" Mr. Lannister asked.

I nodded, walking over to his desk.

"Take a seat Dany."

I did, trying my best to keep my face blank.

"How are things at home Dany?" Mr. lannister asked, as he sat down in front of me.

"Fine."

"Really? So how about you star explaining the bruise on our neck, or the the several on your arm. How about that swollen eye and split lip. Did they just magically appear?"

I looked at my hands. Someone finally caught me in my own web. "It sucks." I said truthfully. I let out a laugh. "My home life?" I repeated, "Is really fucked up." Then I was laughing. "My parents are dead. I live in a one room apartment where the entire floor shares a single toilette and I have to lug water back to our room in a painters bucket. I have to steal toothpaste because its either toothpaste or the rent money, and frankly I rather an unheated concrete apartment then a park bench." I was laughing to the point of hysteria now, almost falling out of chair. "And just last night, my brother beat me bloody with his belt, he only does it because he loves me though, and I love him more than anything so its okay. I deserved it, don't worry." I was sobbing now, Deep heavy sobs bubbled out of my chest. I felt a twisted hand on my back, trying to sooth me.

I don't know how long I cried, but I was finally able to look at Lannister. His ugly eyes looked at me, looked through me. "I guess your going to call social services now."

"No. I should, but I'm not going too."

That caught me by surprise. I was just picturing my bed in the local group home.

"On one condition. You come to me whenever you need anything. Clothes, money, toothpaste, shoulder to cry on, anything. The minute your brother touches you, you leave and make your way to my house. Or call me, whatever. If I feel like your not safe, I'm taking you. Understand?" Tyrion stared at me, waiting an anweser.

"Yes."

"Now, do you have a place to sleep tonight?"

"No." I said, staring right back at him.

"Okay. Meet me in here after school. You're coming with me." With that he left, no questions asked.

GAMEOFTHRONES

We were sitting under one of the trees on the side of the school, talking about what we were going to do for the long weekend.

"Eat."- Hotpie.

"Knit."- Gendrey.

"Pray until me knees bleed."- Arya.

"Do you really stay in Temple the entire day?" I asked her, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I'm a conservative Jew. I might as well bring my sleeping bag." She said lazily. "You know what gets me really pissed?"

"What?" Everything gets her really pissed.

"That teachers don't ask you to do homework when Santa comes, but they ask me to do homework on my holidays. Now that, that is a bunch of horse shit. Whatever, I'm not doing it."

Arya didn't due her homework on a normal day, so its not like a few days was going to effect her much.

"Thats right, Arya is celebrating the holidays." Joffrey.

"What do you want, ass?" Arya demanded.

"Just wondering how much pork your going to eat. I heard you Jews make the best bacon." His posy snickered.

"You're hysterical. Never heard that one. Next your going to wish me luck growing out my beard." Arya spat.

"Get out Joffrey," I said. Even though she would never show it, it hurt Arya when people made fun of her religion.

"Make me. I only want to ask Arya a question." Joffrey bleated.

"What is it?" Her face was red now, and she was pissed.

"Do you know the difference between a Jew and a pizza?" He was hysterical now, and Arya's jaw hardened.

"Pizza's don't scream in the oven."

The sound of Joffrey's nose breaking echoed through the yard. Arya was on top of Joffrey, punching his face so blood shot out of his nose and onto the ground.

The two got themselves an audience, and Sansa was begging them to stop. There was a chorus of, 'did you see that' and 'did you hear what he said'?

It took five teachers to pull them apart. Arya was spitting nails and Joffrey was sobbing. When Sansa tried to comfort him he pushed her away.

"Don't go near that little shit Sansa! Do you know what he said to me?" Arya demanded as a teacher tried to hold her still.

"You'll pay for this Stark!" Joffrey wailed.

"Shut up you racist shit!" Arya hurled.

"Whats going on here?" It was Robb.

I answered, "Well, um, Joffrey, he said something, um, that wasn't very appropriate."

"What?" Robb demanded.

"Well, something about Arya being Jewish and a pizza." I said. I remembered the entire, "joke" but I don't want to repeat it. Once was more than enough.

Robb's eyes darkened. He stood up to his full hight, and nodded. He pulled out a cell phone and punched in a number. He put the phone to his ear and walked away.

I watched as Arya and Joffrey were dragged into the building.

It was my first encounter with a racist.

GAMEOFTHRONES

I met Mr. Lannister in his office, and he walked me out to his car. His car was modified, so he could reach the petals.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, until he said, "You're friends with Arya Stark?"

I nodded, knowing where this conversation was going.

"I'll have to apologize for my nephews rudeness. No one has ever told that boy no." We turned a corner, going into the richer part of town.

"Unfortunately, I live with him, and I'm not going to let you go back to that brothers of your yet. He'll be in the hospital tonight, and when he comes back, stick close to me." Lannister said.

I nodded in understanding, scared of what the next few days would hold. A bridge was sounding pretty nice right now, but I made a promise. And no matter the circumstance, a group home always sounded unappealing.

We pulled into the drive way of a large mansion. I looked up at it in awe, I've never seen a place so nice, not up close like this.

"Come, Dany. Lets get you settled."

I followed my teacher into the house, uncertainty resting in my gut.

**There you have it ladies and gentlemen, chapter 3! How do you guys like the Tyrion and Dany thing. I just want to say, THIS IS NOT A PARING. Dany will still end up with Drogo. I thought this would be interesting. Also, when Arya breaks Joffrey's nose, that will be the equivalent to the scene with the butchers boy. Adding him in would unnecessary, and I wanted to add some real school yard problems in. This "joke," to me, is very inappropriate and I hear people tell it all the time. So, yeah, that was me venting. (Also, Arya has got to sock Joffrey at least once right?) R+R! **


End file.
